Believer
by Mrs Carmichael
Summary: SONGFIC: My entry for the P4S fanfic comp. Sam and Phil have started dating but things start getting serious when Phil says that he loves Sam, will she run or will she let him love her? Song is ‘Believer’ by Atomic Kitten. Plz R&R, luv ya all xxx


**Hey guys, here's my entry for the P4S fanfic competition. This is for Jodie who couldn't wait to read this. Hope you like it babes, the world needs more Huxon fluff. Plz R&R, luv ya all Gemz xx**

**Believer**

**Summary: SamPhil pairing. ****Sam and Phil have started dating but things start getting serious when Phil says that he loves Sam, will she run or will she let him love her? Song is 'Believer' by Atomic Kitten.**

'I'll see you tomorrow Phil,' Sam said as she got out of Phil's car.

'See you tomorrow Sam,' Phil replied as he wound down the window of his car and stuck his head out of the window.

Sam leant downwards and pressed a light kiss against Phil's cheek. 'Night Phil,' she whispered.

She turned and walked up the path to her house. Phil watched as she let herself in, he wanted to make sure that she was OK before he left. Sam smiled at him once more before closing the door after her. Phil wound the window back up and drove off, in the direction of his house.

_**I hear the clock, I hear the rain**_

_**I'm all alone**_

_**Why am I here and you are there?**_

_**I wish that you were here with me**_

_**I need to breathe the air you breathe**_

Sam locked the door behind her and went through to her living room. She was still having trouble comprehending what Phil had actually said to her that night. He'd told her that he loved her; she wasn't sure whether she believed him. No matter how much she wanted to, Sam would always think about how many others he'd said those three words to and how many of them fallen for it. If things were ever to become serious between her and Phil, Sam wanted to make sure that he meant everything that he was telling her, she was determined not to become another conquest of Phil Hunter's.

She sighed as she looked at a picture that stood on her mantelpiece. It was taken a couple of years ago, not long before Stuart had arrived. She smiled wryly to herself. Phil had proven to her that he could change; she'd watched him change over the years. Sam had made her decision, was she ready to let Phil Hunter love her?

Sam picked up her bag that she'd left beside the phone, unlocked the door and got into her car, driving off in the direction of Phil's house.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phil had just settled himself down in the living room with a can of beer when the doorbell rang. He put the can on the coffee table and went into the hall. He opened the door and Sam ran forwards and into his arms. Phil looked down at her and closed the door behind them. 'Phil,' she said. 'About what you said earlier…'

'Look Sam, just forget I said it OK, it was stupid,' Phil cut over her, thinking he knew what her reaction was going to be.

'I don't wanna forget it Phil,' Sam whispered. 'Because I love you too.'

Phil looked down at Sam, a wide grin beginning to spread across his face. 'Really?' he asked.

Sam eye's met his and she nodded, 'if you still want me of course,' she smiled.

'Of course I still want you,' Phil replied as he kissed Sam softly on the lips.

Sam wrapped her arms around Phil's neck, deepening the kiss. Phil lifted Sam up so that her legs were wrapped around his waist as he carried her over to the stairs, shedding clothes as they went.

_**Cos your blood is my blood**_

_**I feel it in my heart that we'll be together**_

_**And your god is my god**_

_**Your love has made me a believer**_

Two hours later, Sam collapsed in a satisfied heap beside Phil. 'I thought I'd blown it when I told you I loved you Sam,' he said.

Sam turned to face him, pulling the sheet up slightly to cover herself. 'I'm sorry Phil, for reacting in the way I did, it's just…the last person to say that to me was Glen was well…you know what happened there,' she said.

'I understand Sam, but I'm not Glen. I'd never to anything to hurt you,'

'I know that too Phil, I love you,' Sam smiled.

'I love you too Sam,' Phil replied as they kissed.

_**All through the night I stay awake**_

_**And think of you**_

_**If love is deep then it will keep**_

_**I know it's true, I know it's true**_

_**I never felt so sure before**_

_**But I don't doubt it anymore**_

Sam woke up early the next morning; she turned around and found Phil asleep beside her. She smiled to herself, knowing that she wasn't going to regret her decision. Sam loved Phil and she was wiling to take the risk, she knew that he wouldn't intentionally do anything to hurt her.

Phil woke up a little while later; he turned around and smiled as Sam gazed up at him. This wasn't a dream, it had actually happened. 'Morning babe,' he said as he kissed Sam's forehead.

'Morning Phil,' Sam smiled. 'No regrets?'

'None whatsoever,' Phil smiled as he leant across and kissed Sam softly on the lips.

Sam deepened the kiss as they both disappeared back under the duvet.

_**Cos your blood is my blood**_

_**I feel it in my heart that we'll be together**_

_**And your god is my god**_

_**Your love has made me a believer**_

'Mickey, can I have a word please mate?' Phil asked as he approached DC Webb six months later.

'What is it sarge?' Mickey replied as he turned around in his swivel chair.

'Could I borrow you for a couple of hours?'

'What for?'

Phil turned around and looked into Sam's office; she looked up and smiled at him. 'I'll explain in the car,' he finally said.

Mickey nodded as he got out of his chair and followed Phil out of CID

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phil and Mickey re-entered CID a couple of hours later. 'Thanks a lot Mickey,' Phil was saying.

Mickey's reply was lost because Sam came out of her office at that moment, 'where have you been Phil?' she asked.

Phil and Mickey exchanged glances, 'you'll find out later guv,' Mickey smirked as he went back over to his desk.

Sam waited till Mickey had immersed himself in paperwork before turning to Phil, 'what does he mean?' she asked.

'I've just got a surprise planned for later babe,' Phil replied as he kissed the top of Sam's head.

'OK then,' Sam said.

_**I believe in the way I feel**_

_**I believe our love is real**_

_**I believe in the dream we share**_

_**I feel it everywhere**_

_**I believe in the way we touch**_

_**I never felt so much love**_

_**Your love has made me a believer**_

_**Your love has made me a believer**_

Phil pulled up outside an expensive restaurant in the town at about 7:30 that evening. They were shown to their tables and Phil ordered an expensive bottle of wine, they ordered their meals and drank some of the wine while they waited.

They finished off their meals and after then, they sat and finished off the wine between them. 'Lets go home,' Sam said as she rested her hand on top of Phil's.

'Not yet Sam, there's something I need to do first,' Phil said as he pulled his chair out.

'What?' Sam was confused.

It all made sense when Phil bent down beside her chair, clutching a black velvet box. 'Sam…' he started. 'I love you more than I've loved anyone else…will you marry me?' he asked as he flipped open the box to reveal a diamond ring.

Sam gasped, 'oh Phil,' she whispered. 'Of course I'll marry you!'

Phil slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed her, everyone around them was clapping. They paid the bill and left the restaurant, hand in hand.

_**Cos your blood is my blood**_

_**I feel it in my heart that we'll be together**_

_**And your god is my god**_

_**Your love has made me a believer**_

'I now pronounce you man and wife,' the vicar said a year later at Sam and Phil's wedding. 'You may kiss the bride.'

Phil turned to face Sam and took her hands in his before kissing her passionately on the lips. Everyone in the congregation was either smiling or crying, even Gina managed a smile.

Later on that evening, Sam and Phil took to the dance-floor, for their first dance as husband and wife. She kissed him softly on the lips, 'thank you Phil,' Sam whispered, so that only Phil could hear.

'What for?' he asked.

'For helping me to believe in love…again,'

Phil smiled at Sam as they kissed once more and swayed gently to the music.

_**Cos your blood is my blood**_

_**I feel it in my heart that we'll be together**_

_**And your god is my god**_

_**Your love has made me a believer**_

**Reviews are appreciated :)**


End file.
